Torin Center
Synopsis Torin is one of the new antagonists in My Enigma TOQ. Personality Torin is incredibly condescending and rash, feeling superior to others. He touches everyone he comes in contact with which displays his no regard for others, but the touching is usually for being able to manipulate them with his Enigma at any time from any space. Appearance Torin has short and tousled windswept black hair, and a sinister smirk on his face when he is being condescending, or otherwise a crookedly malicious smile. He usually wears a dark undershirt with a trench coat belted with a concealed holster equipped with a pistol. On his lower body he wears calf-high brown boots. History Not much is known about Torin. He committed numerous crimes in his past with his Enigma. He confronted a martial artist and ended up transmitting willingness through the body of the unsuspecting combat-meister, and ended up training under the rein of the artist for a few years. Current Age Torin presently has one of Drake's classmates under control and the classmate reports back to him with information on students who may potentially have superpowers. He plans to cause the school to go under lockdown while posing as a brother later on. Enigma and Abilities • Empathy • Torin possesses a manifestation Enigma, being able to manipulate the emotions of the person he touched as well as transmit fresh emotions into others. With this Enigma he can also manipulate the emotions of animals, exclusively from a distance. But he declares he won't because animals are seemingly innocent. His palms are composed with a emotional material, directly connected to the heart. If his palm is stabbed or damaged it heavily affects his heart. When transmitting an emotion or manipulating an emotion, his palm flickers with the usual color of the emotion, the darker the color the weaker the emotion he is manipulating, the stronger the emotion the brighter his palms shine. With this Enigma if his palms aren't bare he cannot utilize it to the fullest, along with if the target has a great amount of clothing on to the point where no skin is exposed he cannot utilize his ability. The more skin showing on the target the greater chance of him touching them. With this ability he can also read the auras of people and see their current emotions. Being able to read ones feelings of hatred, sorrow, mourn, and love for people, immediately being able to detect who the feelings are directed to. Weaknesses As stated before Torin cannot effect inorganic life or those who are emotionless. One of his most massive drawbacks is according to the amount of emotion he puts into his transmission, he may lose the emotion, but he can regain it from Feeling Absorb, stealing the emotion back from the same target or taking it from another. The amount of emotional enigmatic energy he pours into his emotional touch equals the strength of the transmission. He can absorb someone's aura and steal their current emotion. Freshly harnessing it in his stockpiled power. Classified Abilities • Emotion Manipulation • He can manipulate ones emotions as long as they aren't intense enough. • Greed Transmit • Torin transmits greed through contact with another person. • Sorrow Transmit • Torin transmits sadness that can cause teary feelings or horrible saddening thoughts or memories to invoke in the contacted person. • Anger Transmit • Via contact anger transmits through the target and their blood boils with rage. The effects can vary. • Love Transmit • Torin can transmit love through someone via contact, the ability breaks when the target is contacted by their love. • Amorous Transmit • Torin transmits amorous feelings through someone. The effects don't work on one underneath the age of eighteen, making this slightly Enigma safer. • Fear Transmit • Torin can transmit great fear through one. However the effects may vary and just be a trembling. • Joy Transmit • Torin utilizing his Enigma can transmit jolting joy through somebody, the effects of joy may vary. • Disgust Transmit • Digust Transmit makes for a versatile ability, transferring his power through contact he spreads a green light laced with black through one's body-- disgust. The target suffers with seeing almost everything as disgusting and their stomach becomes frail. • Surprise Transmit • Torin transmits surprise through the target, the effects are instantaneous and last for seconds. The effects are the widening of the target's eyes along with a quick tense feeling in the bone and skin along with a rushed hearty panic. • Trust Transmit • Torin allows himself via contact to transmit trust into the target, the target strongly trusts the user and will even go into danger with Torin as long as he is within their sight. The effects of this ability wear off once the target is out of Torin's sight. • Anticipation Transmit • Torin transmits overwhelming excitement through the body of the target, they will end up pouring their soul into everything they do until what they are anticipating happens, once the conclusion is reached the spell wears off. • Disdain Transmit • Torin utilizes this ability to link two people together, making it where one or both of them don't trust the other and shatters their relationship. • Contempt Transmit • Torin makes it where the target has no regard for anything anymore. • Guilt Transmit • Torin spreads overwhelming guilt through the target, tinging them with guilt for the slightest action or a previous action or motive. • Pride Transmit • Torin spreads a great amount of pride through the target, they see over the iron wall with everything they do until the transmission disconnects. • Helplessness Transmit • Torin transmits the anxiety of failure through the target. Believing nothing can help or save them. • Patience Transmit • Torin transmits patience through someone. Making them wait for lengthy periods of time. • Affirmation Transmit • He can get an immediate yes from someone, without having to go through further hassles. • Negation Transmit • He can get an immediate no from someone, without having to go through periods of questioning or other things. • Willingness Transmit • He makes the target willing to do almost anything for him. Dependent on how much emotional enigmatic energy he pours into it he can make them go to great instances. • Honest Transmit • Torin transmits pure honesty into someone, making them answer brutally truthful. Special Skills • Blend Transmit • One of Torin's most powerful transmissions! He clenches his hands together and generates various emotions. • Feeling Absorb • Torin steals the feeling of someone, adding to his stockpiled emotional enigmatic energy. • Emotion Delete • Torin can delete a transmitted emotion or restore it to it's original form. Weaknesses Torin cannot affect ones emotions if they are too strong, and also cannot affect emotions of those he has not made skin contact with. People who are emotionless, unreadable, untouchable, intangible, and et cetera aren't able to be affected by this ability. If he is not used to transmitting the desired emotion or he has not experienced it himself he cannot manifest it in another, and if he does successfully he acquires a headache. Abilities and Techniques • Martial Arts • Torin has proven to be efficient in martial arts. Specializing in using his opponents against themselves, being able to pounce on opponents with his agility and then use their bodies as springboards or go in quickly with one of his Transmissions.